


You Remind Me Of A Time

by Petramos



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-02 10:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16785256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petramos/pseuds/Petramos
Summary: Toni works in a bar waiting for her break in photographyCheryl is model turning film starThey meet on a WednesdayAU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I have a multi chapter fic planned, and feedback or comments would be much appreciated
> 
> Thank you :)

They meet on a Wednesday, it’s the middle of downtown New York. Toni looks at the clock and she has an five hours left, and then they are closed. She hates Wednesday's because they are so quiet, just the normal regulars hanging out at the bar, on a Friday there would be over ten times the amount of people in.

She sighs and grabs a cloth to wipe down the counter, tips are going to be so bad this evening. She had come to New York as a bushy eyed eighteen year old trying to become a professional photographer, she had a couple of gigs but after that it quickly dried up, and so did her money so she had to start working at Chuck’s just to try and cover money for her room. She shared with three other people, and could barely fit anything in her room but she had to work at least 50 hours a week just to make her rent so when work was slow it just made Toni feel even more stressed.

She begins to stock the bottles in the chiller under the bar, when a small cough breaks her out of her moment and she whips her head up.

‘Hey, sorry I didn’t hear you come in,’ Toni says looking at the girl for the first time, she has a hat on with her hair tucked under it, a big jacket on and she’s wearing sunglasses. But Toni feels like she’s seen her before, ‘what can I get you?’

‘Well a whisky would be nice,’ the girl says sitting on the barstool.

‘Coming right up,’ Toni says, pouring out the measure of whisky and handing it over. The other girl takes it and finishes it with one big sip, then letting out a cough, before she says.

‘Another one please, this time make it the honey one I forget how disgusting whisky is on its own.’‘Rough day?’ Toni asks, as she begins to prepare the next drink.

‘Something like that,’ the girl replies, pulling out her phone and sending the call to voicemail.

‘Trouble in paradise?’

‘It’s just my assistant, I think she’s worried because I tend to have a dramatic flair, but do you ever feel sick of fighting?’ the woman says, taking the drink from Toni and just swirling it around in the cup.

‘Your assistant? And yes all the time, but tomorrow will be a better day,’ Toni says as the other girl continues to look at her drink in her glass.

‘I just want to make my own choices every now and again, I got emancipated from one controlling mother, but now I seem to have fallen under the jurisdiction of other people who want to micromanage my life and make all my choices for me,’ and then the girl looks up for the first time towards Toni who for the first time realises who she is speaking to.

‘Wait, one sec,’ Toni says leaning in, ‘are you Cheryl Blossom?’ she says in an almost whisper, careful to not be heard.

The other girl sighs, ‘I was hoping you wouldn’t regonise me, I was enjoying speaking to you,’ she quickly swallows her drink and reaches into her bag for her money.

‘You don’t need to go, we can still talk,’ Toni said, not quite believing that a girl whose face lit up times square with her adverts was sitting in the bar speaking to her.

Cheryl looks up and smiles at her, ‘So what's your name?’ she asks.

‘I’m Toni,’ she replies, ‘did you want another drink?’

‘Yes, but maybe not whisky. I will have a mojito if that's possible? And I like that name, it suits you.’

‘Coming right up!’ Toni says as she starts gathering the mint and lime, ‘so what actually happened?’

‘I just want some space, I haven’t stopped work for a while. I’ve just got people all around me, all the time, telling me what to do or where to be, how to pose, who to date, what to wear. And I love it, I really do all the glitz and the glamour. But I just feel like a robot.’

Toni finishes up the mijito and passes it to Cheryl, ‘maybe you just need to go out and have some fun. I don’t think coming and drinking in a bar is going to make you feel much better. Hey I have an idea, but just say no if you’re not up for it.’

‘Go on,’ Cheryl says.

‘How about I see if I can finish early, and we can go out for a bit?’ I know there is a bowling alley not to far from here?’

Cheryl frowns, or well Toni thinks she does as she can’t really see as the other girl is wearing sunglasses, but then slowly a small smile takes over her face.

‘Sure,’ Cheryl says, ‘I have to warn you, I get rather competitive.’

‘Nothing i can’t handle Bombshell,’ Toni says sending a quick wink the red heads way, and she feels butterflies when a small giggle leaves the other girl, pointing over to the door on the opposite side of the bar, she says, ‘‘I will just go and ask my boss.’

Toni quickly makes her way from the bar to the manager's office, Kayla should be back from her break soon, so hopefully her boss would let her go.

She opens the door, ‘Hey, when Kayla is back is there any way I can go? I’m super tierd, and I want to save my energy for the rush on Friday.’

‘Sure kid,’ her boss says, not looking up from where he’s doing the ordering on the computuer

Toni almost skips after closing the door to the office, she has to stop herself from doing a fist pump. She’s about to take Cheryl Blossom out bowling, Kayla is going to be so jealous when she tells her about this tomorrow.

‘My boss said that it’s fine, I just need to wait for someone to come and take my post,’ Toni says trying to conceal her excitement.

‘Okay, cool,’ Cheryl says as her phone rings again, ‘I will meet you outside, best let my team know where I am going before they start looking for me - plus if you turn out to be an axe murderer they will know who to look for. Can I just take a picture? You know for security purposes?’

Toni nods, as Cheryl snaps a quick picture and when her phone rings again, the other girl picks it up and lifts it to her ear, making her way towards the exit.

Whilst she waits for Kayla to come back, she clears the glasses off the bar, and folded under one of the mats is a two hundred dollar note that Cheryl had left.

Toni looks at it for a minute or two. What is she doing? This was more than she made in a night, and Cheryl can leave two hundred dollars for three drinks? And she was about to take her bowling? She starts to feel a bit angry at herself for being so stupid, but before she can get too deep in her thoughts a voice interrupts her.

‘Hey slacker, Matt told me to let you go,’ Kayla says, ‘who was that girl you was talking to? You taking her on a hot date destination your bed?’ the other girl smirks at Toni. 

‘No I just want to rest up for a bit, and y’know she was just some girl passing through.’

‘Who leaves a $153 tip?’

What was Kayla doing? Stalking her?

‘You know me K, I don’t ask their life stories, I just listen,’ Toni says as she exits behind the bar, ‘have a good night!’ she says salutiing at Kayla, and walking over to the office to go and collect her coat.

When she walks outside, she finds Cheryl leaving against a wall on her phone. And the whole situation still just feels so surreal.

‘You ready?’ Toni asks.

‘Yes,’ Cheryl says, and then she looks down, ‘it it okay if we walk?’

‘Sure,’ Toni says, ‘it’s rather walk or the subway, not many other ways to get around, plus it’s a nice evening.’

‘That is true,’ the other girl says, as they start walking. ‘Also full disclosure?’

‘What is it?’

‘I don’t know how to bowl,’ Cheryl says and Toni feels a bit of disappointment, ‘but I was thinking that we could go to a 24 hour diner and just talk for a bit. I liked talking to you at the bar.’

‘Sounds good to me,’ Toni says, waiting for the other girl to speak again.

‘So Toni how did you end up working there?”

‘I came to New York to be a photographer, I got a few jobs to start with, but then they dried up and unfortunately you can’t pay for a dream on fairy dust so I got a job at the bar. Doesn’t make it overly easy arranging gigs when you work for 50 hours a week - but I’m sure you know what it’s like to be super busy?‘

‘I do unfortunately,’ Cheryl says, ‘do you miss it?’

‘Everyday, I don’t mind working at the bar as I get to talk to alot of people. But it would be nice to get back to it one day, I’ve been considering going home to Mississippi - not that there's much left for me there, but New York is just so expensive’

‘That is very true, although money hasn’t really been an issue for me, for what you get New York is very expensive.’

They walk for a while in a comfortable silence for a while, ‘do you want to know what Betty said when I called her?’

‘Who is Betty and what did she say?’

‘My assistant, she’s also my cousin. She told me not to be stupid, and to get you to sign a non-disclosure agreement straight away. But I told her I could trust you, can I trust you?’ Cheryl asks, taking off her sunglasses and looking at her with a slight rise of her eyebrow.

Toni looks at her face, and she is beautiful, she isn’t wearing much makeup - and her eyes look a little puffy like she had been crying, ‘of course you can,’ she replies, ‘like anyone is going to believe me if I do tell them,’ she chuckles, ‘international model comes into the bar, and starts talking to me, then we go for a walk? They will just think I got high and had a really weird trip.’

‘Do you do drugs alot then?’

‘I did a few times when I was younger, but messes with your head so i stay away the best I can now. You?’

‘No, I haven’t touched them. I’ve seen them destroy people and I am much too focused for that.’

‘There’s a few people that come to the bar, and I just feel bad for them, they come every day and drink until they can barely walk day in, day out.’

‘It is a hard life going through the motions,’ Cheryl says, ‘I see why people slip into it. I always thought being famous would be great, and it is sometimes, but it is also very lonely as people always expect something from you. Or they just treat you like you don’t exist, and you never really get time to feel anything. Other people make most of my decisions for me, and it’s exhausting half the time, I know it’s best for my career so I do it.’

‘As I said to you earlier, why don’t you just go away for a while?’

‘Betty would kill me, I’ve got a meeting about a movie which is based on a famous franchise and it could really propel my career forward, then fashion week isn’t too far away, I have my new line coming out too.’

‘Sounds more exhausting than my life, but at least it’s the dream come true isn’t it?’

‘Sometimes I wish I had dreamed for something more simple. But you’re right, I’m just feeling sorry for myself.’

‘Hey,’ Toni says stopping, grabbing Cheryl’s hand, ‘you’re just overwhelmed, just because you’re rich and famous doesn’t mean you can’t feel that way.’

Cheryl smiles at her again, rubs the back of her thumb over Toni’s hand before removing her hand. They continue walking for another minute or so before they reach the diner on the corner and Cheryl turns to her.

‘I’m going to have to put the glasses back on,’ she sighs putting the glasses back on her face.

‘When we get in there, we can try and get one of the end booths, and then i’ll go and order for us, that way you can take them off when we’re inside?’ Toni says, pushing the door open and Cheryl following behind her.

They make their way over to a booth in the corner, and Cheryl slides in and Toni remains standing.

‘Anything in particular you want?’

‘Strawberry shake would be spectacular,’ the other girl replies.

‘Coming right up,’ Toni puts her thumbs up, and walks over to the counter. She orders herself a chocolate shake, as well as the strawberry. She waits for them to be ready and carries them back over to the other girl in booth who she slides in opposite.

‘So Toni, why don’t you show me some of your shots?’

‘I don’t think you really want to see my pictures,’ she replies.

‘Sure I do, I have an eye for art,’ Cheryl says taking a sip of her shake.

Toni grabs her phone out her pocket, and loads up her Instagram she had made of her photography. She felt a little embarrassed looking at her 400 followers, when the girl opposite her had over 11.5 million, but she passes her phone over to Cheryl anyway.

Cheryl sits and looks through her photos, scrolling, making a few approving hums along the way, ‘Toni, you are really talented. You have a very nice eye.’

‘Thank you,’ she replies feeling a slight burn on her cheeks.

‘Seriously, you have talent. I like your landscapes, and even your portraits are very beautiful. I am a particular fan of this picture,’ she says turning the phone towards Toni, showing her a picture of a wedding she had photographed, a bride and groom under a tree with the shot made perfect with the falling autumn leaves in the background.

‘That was just a lucky shot,’ Toni mumbles.

‘Well I think you’re very talented, I think you should give me your number. I would like to hire you to do a shoot for me.’

Toni’s draw drops open slightly, ‘Seriously?’

‘Yes, I have a shoot next week for a magazine. I am sure I can get Kevin my manager to arrange something,’ Cheryl says, taking her phone out her pocket and typing out a quick message.

‘You know, I always read that you was a bitch,’ Toni says without really thinking, and before she can even realise she’s said it, she sees the change in Cheryl’s face, panicking she continues, ‘but you’re one of the sweetest people I have ever met.’

‘I can’t say that I am always quite so nice, but you’ve been nice to me,’ Cheryl says.

They sit and talk for awhile longer, about their lives, Cheryl tells her about what really happens backstage during a catwalk. She talks about her best friend Josie, who is touring the world right now with her band, how she has had to learn how to do archery for an up and coming project. She tells Toni about her brother, who her father killed when she they was sixteen in an attempt to hide his drug empire, how her Mum turned on her before Cheryl got free, emancipated herself as soon as her inheritance came in and didn’t look back. About how she goes and visits her Nana when city life gets a bit too much.

In return Toni tells her about Kayla at the bar, how she grew up in foster care, about her Dad who didn’t even bother to see her be born, her mother who was hooked on heroin who left her at a bus stop one day and didn’t come back. She tells her about her roomates - how lucky Cheryl is that she doesn’t have to live with people who don’t know how to empty a bin.

‘That’s because people around me know I would fire them, if they didn’t change it,’ Cheryl jokes.

Toni laughs at her, but it quickly turns into a yawn which she tries to disguise.

Cheryl looks at her phone, ‘It’s nearly 3am, Betty and Kevin are going to be so very angry come morning. I need to be at a meeting for 9am, it’s best I get moving. Where do you live?’

‘Not too far from here, I’ll just grab a cab.’

‘Don’t be stupid, I will get Fang’s to come and pick us up,’ Cheryl says typing on her phone.

They get up out of the booth, Cheryl not putting on the glasses again because the diner only had one more customer who nearly had their heads in their all day breakfast. When they get outside Toni feels the breeze outside.

‘Thank you for tonight Toni, I really enjoyed speaking with you. I feel much lighter,’ Cheryl says leaning in and giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

‘It was an absolute honour to meet you,’ Toni says quickly back.

‘Fang’s is here,’ Cheryl says as a red car pulls up, and she goes to open the door for Toni.

They get in the car, and Toni just looks around in slight awh it’s the nicest thing she’s ever been inside.

‘Where are we going?’ Fang’s asks from the front seat, still looking forward.

Toni gives him basic directions, and he grunts in reply and starts the engine. It only takes a minute or two to get to her apartment, and she feels a bit of embarrassment at the old block they pull up in front.

‘This is me,’ she says, reaching for the handle.

‘I think you’re forgetting something,’ Cheryl says expectantly, waving her phone in her hand, ‘your number?’

‘Oh, I didn’t think you was serious.’

‘There’s nothing i’m not serious about,’ she says handing over the phone, where the new contact screen is already up.

Toni types in her number, double checking it, ‘there you go, thank you for this evening. Hope your meeting goes well in the morning.’

‘I’ll let you know,’ Cheryl says, grabbing Toni’s hand and giving it a light squeeze, sending her a small smile as she gets out of the car.

Toni closes the door, and walks towards the door of her apartment building, grin plastered on her face. She notices the car doesn’t leave until she goes through the door. She makes her way up to apartment, she gets through the door and not even the mess her roomates have left in the kitchen dampens her mood.

She gets to her bedroom, changes then to the bathroom, cleans her teeth. Once she’s ready for bed, she climbs in and takes her phone out.

UNKNOWN

1 unread message

She opens the message and her face lights up.

_Thank you once again for tonight, Kevin said he will let me know the details of the shoot tomorrow if you are still up for it. Sleep well x_

She replies back almost instantly.

_No thank you, that sounds amazing. Goodnight and good luck for tomorrow :) xx_

She turns her phone off, knowing if she doesn’t she’ll fall asleep without putting it on charge, she rolls over and plugs it into her nightstand. She turns over, and closes her eyes with only one thing on her mind; Cheryl Blossom.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni dips her toes in Cheryl's world

The sunlight coming through the window was the only indicator of the time when Toni woke up the next morning, she groaned and rolled over. She was not ready to get up, but as the thoughts of last night started to come back to her she felt a smile creep up on her lips.

Cheryl Blossom, she had met and shared a milkshake with the model who lit up nearly every billboard in Times Square. She had asked for her number and even messaged her, showed the other girl her photos. A boring Wednesday at work had certainly turned into the best night she had ever had at the bar.

She reached out for her phone, it was nearly 11 am so not too bad for waking up. Looking at her notifications she saw that Cheryl had started to follow her on instagram and her photography page too, and from the looks of it the other girl had also been busy going though liking her photos.

Before she could really think twice about it she found herself opening her messages and typing one out.

_Hope your meeting went well! And did you really need to go two years back on my insta, I forgot half of that even existed...talk about embarrassing!_

Toni got out of bed, feeling the sudden need to go to the bathroom come over her. She went to the bathroom, went to the toilet and brushed her teeth before jumping in the shower.

When Toni had got out the shower, still wrapped herself in a towel, then grabbed her phone and saw she had a message from Cheryl.

_Had to make sure you wasn’t one of those hyper intense mega fans, plus I think it’s cute that you used to be in a ‘gang’ ;) My meeting went well, I could tell you more about it if you’re free later?_

She laughed at the message and made a mental note to go through and cleanse her social media before typing out her reply.

_Yeah I’m free, I get Sunday and Thursday off from the bar...what did you have in mind? And that’s good, can’t wait to hear about it xx_

Toni left the bathroom and started getting ready, she had no idea what to wear. At least last night she was just in her usual bar clothes - bit of cleavage on show for tips and some short shorts. But what should she wear to go and meet Cheryl? She looked through her closet and decided on a pair of tight jeans, and a turtleneck t-shirt. Looking at her phone again she saw that she had gotten a reply.

_I’ve got an apartment by central park if you want to come over? I would suggest going out, but I don’t want to ruin my perfect hair with another ugly hat :( Plus some of my entourage want to meet you, just to check you out...they’re ‘protective’ but we can go out for dinner, but I think they would have to come :( xx_

Toni laughed, it would be nice to see Cheryl without her hair being hidden by a beanie. But a part of her wasn’t sure if she was ready - Cheryl was beautiful and not that she thought of herself as ugly, because she knew she was hot, but she wasn’t quite model material.

_Sounds great, it would be a honour to see those long red locks in the flesh. Just let me know the address? Xx_

Toni started to do her makeup in the mirror, as she was just completing her foundation her phone started to vibrate against her dresser and Cheryl’s name was flashing on the screen, she had to stop herself from leaping over to grab it, acting casually she swiped to answer it.

_Hello?_

_Hi Toni, it’s Cheryl, Betty insisted I called you instead of just messaging you my address. She also insisted that we go out for dinner before you come to see where my apartment is, it’s ridiculously overprotective - but I think I’ve already tested her blood pressure enough for the past 24 hours. Plus I think we're going to meet a few friends there too?_

_Mmm, okay sounds amazing. Where are you thinking of going?_

_Well I know a lovely Italian in Manhattan, they also have a back room so we will have some privacy, I can come with Fang’s to come collect you and we could head to the restaurant together? And don’t worry about dressing up, it’s not too upmarket._

_That would be great, what time do you want me ready for?_

_How does 5pm sound?_

_Yeah that sounds good, just let me know when you’re on the way._

_I will do Toni, also before I let you go Kevin got a reply from the magazine and they are allowing you to do the photography for my shoot next Tuesday, since I promised them at least one world exclusive._

_Oh wow, you didn’t have to do that, but that’s amazing!_

_Well it’s the least a talent like yours deserves, they did look up your photos. The theme has been pretty much decided, so there won’t be too much artistic control for you sorry._

_They could literally just get me to point the camera and I would be on cloud nine._

_Sorry Toni, I better go, we’re about to leave and I can already see a mob outside. I can’t wait to see you later._

_See you later Cheryl!_

Toni waited for the other girl to hang up first, and as soon as she did she did a little happy dance. She was going to be doing the photoshoot for a magazine? She felt like she could cry, she was so excited.

Toni spent the next 4 hours getting ready, panicking, checking herself out in the mirror, making sure that as many of her curls where in perfect cotton candy coloured ringlets, she had put her phone on loud so that she wouldn’t miss Cheryl’s text to let them know they was leaving.

Whilst she was waiting, she also messaged her work whatsapp to see if anyone could cover her shift on Tuesday, and that she would be willing to cover on Sunday or next Thursday. If she was going to be doing this photoshoot then she didn’t want be time restricted with having to go to work, and she didn’t want to let work down by not showing up if it overran.

Sat on her sofa, she found herself scrolling though Chery’s instagram, she had uploaded a couple of selfies from that day and she looked gorgeous. She scrolled through her profile, there was a lot of shoot photos, a couple of sponsored posts, and a few more of her on holidays in exotic destinations. They were worlds apart, yet Toni felt like last night there was a strange energy between them and she decided then that she was going to ride whatever rollercoaster this was going to take her through.

Her phone went off and it was a message from Chery saying they was on their way, grabbing her purse and a leather jacket she started making her way out of her room. She sighed when she was the state of the rest of her apartment - she felt like she lived with pigs and then made her way downstairs.

It was cool outside, luckily it wasn’t raining as no one enjoyed the wet rat look. It only took about ten minutes before the red town car from last night showed up again, she walked over and opened the back door.

Sliding into the back seat she threw a quick greeting to both Fang’s and Cheryl, and buckled herself in.

‘Thanks for picking me up,’ she said.

‘No problem, you look beautiful by the way,’ Cheryl said.

She looked over to the other girl, and tried to hide the way her mouth opened, ‘well you look even better, I have to agree that the hair is a much better look than the hat.’

‘Are you hungry?’

‘I actually haven’t eaten today, so you could say that,’ she let out a small laugh.

‘I haven’t had much either, it’s been a long day. But I do have some exciting news, it is top secret though but as you’ll be doing the photographs next week there’s no reason I can’t let you in on the news. Plus I'm sure it will be half the discussion at dinner.’

‘Oh do tell!’

‘Well you’re looking at the star of the The Hunger Games trilogy movies, based on the books.’

Toni had heard of the series of books before, she had read them when she had a wisdom tooth out a couple of years ago, ‘That’s amazing, there’s so much buzz behind those films. I really enjoyed the books!’

‘Me too, although I do feel like the love triangle trope is a little exhausted. It will be exciting to play a character which puts my archery skills into use.’

‘You already know how to shoot a bow and arrow?’ Toni said with a hint of mirth.

‘Toni darling, I grew up in a rich family archery is almost elementary when you grow up near the woods.’

‘Forgive me for not knowing,’ Toni said smiling over at the other girl, ‘guess us regular people just get shown how to shoot a gun!’

‘You know how to shoot a gun?’ Cheryl says with a hint of shock, ‘Do you have one?’

‘No I don’t have one, and a guy I dated back home taught me. We used to go on dates and shoot beer cans, living the dream. I wasn’t much of a fan they are rather loud.’

‘True,’ Cheryl said, her attention taken by something outside of the window, ‘we are nearly there, so I will give you a quick low down on who everyone is. If that's okay with you?’’

Toni nods.

‘Blonde one with a ponytail is Betty, also my cousin, she will have plenty of questions. She’s dating Jughead, my brooding head of security he doesn’t look like much but he’s more brains than brawns of the operation,’ Cheryl says with a small eye roll, ‘then you’ve met Fang’s who is my driver slash security, Sweet Pea finishes off my trio of personal security. Then we have Kevin who is my manager, very well organised,’ then Cheryl leans in as close as she can, ‘secretly sleeping with Fang’s but Kevin doesn’t know that I know,’ she finishes with a bit of a cackle.

‘My co-star Archie Andrews will be there, he will be playing my love interes Peta - his girlfriend Veronica Lodge the socialite will be there, we used to go to clubs together all the time, she's quite a character. Then Josie, Melody and Valerie from the Pussycats will be there as Melody is dating Reggie who is playing my other love interest Gale, plus Josie is one of my best friends!’

‘Wow, that’s quite the star line up, are you not worried about paparazzi?’ Toni could feel some nerves come and settle in her stomach, was she ready to sit around a table with a bunch of A-listers? What was she going to talk about? How to make the best cocktails?

‘I know, well luckily everyone was free. Plus I need to discuss with Reggie and Archie about featuring in the shoot next week, as I may have told the magazine that they would have the world exclusive on casting!’

Cheryl started sharing some stories about the others and telling Toni any topics which where a no go, which included Veronica's ex-boyfriend Nick St Clair, Josie’s father who had left and just about anything when it came to Jughead and security because otherwise she would be trapped in conversation for hours upon end.

When they arrived outside the restaurant, there was a couple of paparazzi outside the restaurant, which caused Cheryl to sign and reach into her bag for a pair of sunglasses which she offered to Toni, ‘you’re going to need them, the flash is bright!’

‘Thanks’ Toni said taking them, Fang’s opened the door for Cheryl and then walked around and opened the door for Toni. As she stepped outside she saw two men in leather jackets waiting for them, the other members of Cheryl’s security she thought.

They was escorted in by the three men, a few photos being taken from the waiting press, who had shouted a few questions in Cheryl’s direction. Once they were inside Fang’s left again, which Toni assumed to go and move the car.

‘Are you okay?’ Cheryl asked her, taking the sunglasses from her face and putting them away before taking hold of her hand, ‘I was hoping that we would be first to arrive so that there wouldn’t any of them here,’ she said she a sad tone.

‘I’m fine, must be crazy when there is a big mob,’ Toni said, sending the other girl a big smile to let her know that she was okay.

‘Yeah, it can get crazy at times,’ Cheryl said leading her through the restaurant, and through a curtain to a private table.

Toni looked around, the table was half full, she saw who she assumed was Betty, Veronica was sat opposite side speaking with her and Archie Andrews beside her who was looking on his phone. As they approached the table, one of the security guards from outside approached.

‘Dam Red, Fang’s said she was hot, how's it hanging Tiny?’ he said, offering her a high five.

Before Toni could do anything, Cheryl had already started, ‘Sweet Pea if you want to keep your job beyond the next five minutes, put your hand away and go sit at the table,’ he made a hasty retreat to the table and took a seat next to who Toni assumed was Jughead.

‘Sorry about him,’ Cheryl said pulling out a chair for her to sit on near to the middle of the table.

‘It’s no problem he was only being friendly,’ Toni said taking the seat which was offered to her.

‘He was being rude, you are a guest!’ Cheryl said sitting beside her.

Over the next twenty minutes or so the other guests arrived and Toni was introduced to them all, and she couldn’t believe how down to earth they had all been. She felt more comfortable than she thought she would have, the waiter came into the room and started asking what drinks everyone would like 

‘Do you drink wine?’ Cheryl had asked her to which she nodded in reply, ‘we’ll have bottle of your house red please,’ the other girl said to the waiter.

Kevin who she had been introduced to earlier had walked around to where they was sitting, ‘So did Cheryl pass on the details of the photoshoot?’

‘Yes she did,’ Toni said smiling at him.

‘I did look through your portfolio and I have to say, you do have talent and I trust Cheryl’s judgement enough, and well quite frankly she’s way too much of a diva when she doesn’t get her own way,’ he said with a laugh.

‘Thanks,’ she said, ‘I’m yet to see the diva yet,’ she said jokingly.

‘All in good time,’ he said walking off, to go and take his seat opposite Fang’s, Toni not missing the look between the pair as he sat down.

Once the drinks came it wasn’t long before they were ordering food, she continued to make conversation with Melody who was sat next to her and Josie who was opposite, asking them about when she could expect new material.

Cheryl had spent quite a lot of time speaking to Archie who was beside her and Reggie, who was across from her. They was discussing the movie, and the only part Toni had overhead was, ‘If you two don’t have fresh breath during kissing scenes, then I will make sure that I misfire an arrow towards your heads.'

‘So Cheryl told us that you’re shooting her next week,’ Josie says, ‘I haven’t heard of you before. Have you done any shoots?’

‘No not really, that was the dream when I came to New York though.’

‘What do you do then? And how did you meet Miss Blossom?’ Melody asked her.

‘She came into the bar I was working last night, and we got talking,’ Toni said with a bit of a shrug.

‘Didn’t realise bars where Cheryl’s scene,’ Josie said with a slight frown, ‘which bar was it?’

‘Chuck’s, it’s downtown,’ Toni said. 

‘I haven’t been there, well Toni there must be something special about you then. I’ve never heard of Cheryl hiring anyone at a bar before.’

Cheryl turned around interrupting the conversation, ‘She’s a very talented photographer, you should look at her portfolio, she could do your new album cover.’

Josie looked curiously at Cheryl, her eyebrow slightly raised like she was going to say something before shaking her head slightly and turning to Toni, ‘Show me some of your pictures and maybe we can talk about it.’

Toni reached for her phone, ‘Okay, yeah sure.’ She got up her instagram, and passed over her phone to Josie, who scrolled through making some comments, and occasionally showing Moody and Valaire who nodded with approvingly.

‘I’m surprised you didn’t break the scene, some of these are quite beautiful, although I’m sensing there’s more to the story with some of these photos?’ Melody questioned.

Toni nodded, ‘of course, a picture can tell a story of a thousand words. I had a bit of a hard time growing up, so photography was a really good outlet for that.’

Before she could be asked anymore questions their starters came, and they begun eating and making more small talk around the table. She felt Cheryl’s hand on her knee, and she twisted to look at the girl beside her.

‘How’s your food?’

‘It’s amazing,’ she replied taking another bite, and really it was some of the best food she had tasted in a long time and it was only some meatballs.

‘I’m glad you’re enjoying it, would you like another glass?’ Cheryl asked her motioning towards Toni’s near empty wine glass.

She nodded as the other girl topped up both their glasses. Once they had finished the starters, the waiters came and collected the plates. She chatted more with the pussycats, who were telling her about their new album and that they just needed to put the finishing touches on it before they would go out on tour again.

‘You should definitely shoot out album cover, we could send you over some of the final cuts, you can have a listen and then send us some ideas - if we like them then the shoot is yours?’

‘Wouldn’t your label tell you off for that?’ Toni questioned, surely there was more security behind these things.

‘Well only if you leak the songs, which I’m hoping you won’t,’ Josie said, ‘it’s not like people will try hacking your music for our new songs, plus it’s all named after our old material so even if they did, unless they listen they wouldn’t know it’s anything new.’

‘That’s good thinking,’ taking her glass of wine, Toni took another sip trying to wipe the grin off her face. In under 24 hours she had got two photography jobs, met all these amazing people and she kept brushing hands with Cheryl under the table.

Not much happened over the course of the rest of the dinner, she exchanged numbers with all three members of the pussycats, got to know that Veronica was really able to work a table. She was having a wonderful evening, the only part which was making her slightly uncomfortable was the way that Betty kept looking at her through dinner.

Once they had finished eating their desserts, and the table was cleared they left the table and went into another room with a small bar in it, which Toni assumed was again reserved for the rich and famous who wanted extra privacy.

It was halfway through the first round of drinks, once Cheryl had been whisked off by Veronica to join her in the ladies room when Betty approached her.

‘Hey Toni,’ the blonde said to her, ‘I haven’t had the chance to speak to you.’

‘Hi, you must be Betty?’ she said putting her hand out for Betty to shake.

‘Yes I am,’ the other girl replied, ‘I don’t want to put a sour note on things, but I just want to warn you that I’m watching you. I know Cheryl thinks we can trust you, but I don’t trust anyone until they prove themselves, and you seem nice enough but I just want you to know that I’m keeping my eye on you,’ the blonde then looked over her shoulder towards where the security boys where standing, ‘i’ve got spies and they’ll be looking out too.’

Toni couldn’t do anything but nod, ‘I’m not here to do anything bad if that’s what you’re worried about, it’s cool you don’t trust me. It’s one of the number one lessons I learned when I was growing up.

Betty nodded at her, then walked off again, but she wasn’t left alone for long as Cheryl approached her with Veronica in tow.

‘Toni, I’m Veronica, I was just telling Cheryl off for not introducing us properly! A quick introduction is not the way to go!’

‘Hi, and there’s been quite a few people to meet this evening,’ Toni said as the other girl pulled her into a hug.

‘Well it’s lovely to meet you, I’m sure we will being seeing more of you now that you’re going to be a famous photographer come the end of next week. Make sure you shoot Archie from his left, it’s his best side.’

‘Will do,’ Toni replied, ‘you two look really good together.’

‘Oh I know, the press go wild when we are spotted just about anywhere. I’m going to be so sad when he goes off filming on location, but if that’s what it takes for him to become a big international film star than who am I to stop him? But I am glad that his love interest is Cheryl, at least she won’t be stealing my man anytime soon, not when she has her eye on someone else,’ Veronica sent her a wink, and Toni looked quickly at Cheryl who was frowning at the other girl.

‘Well V, I think that’s quite enough wine for you,’ Cheryl said taking Veronica's glass of wine and downing it, ‘let’s get you back to your man so he can take you home.’

When Cheryl came back from hauling Veronica away she swiftly apologised, followed with a sigh, ‘are you ready to get out of here? I feel like I’ve not got to speak with you enough, you could come back to my penthouse?’

‘Ready when you are, and sure the penthouse sounds great,’ Toni said as if it was a casual thing to go to someone’s penthouse.

‘Excellent, I’ll get Fang’s to get the car. Sweet Pea will be coming too, and Betty and Jughead might come over for a bit since they live in the same building. From the looks Kevin was sharing with Fang’s at dinner I’m sure they will be occupied.’

Cheryl went over to talk to Fang’s who left a few minutes later, they said their goodbyes to everyone and made their way back out towards the front of the restaurant where some of the paparazzi was still ready and waiting. 

‘Sorry about them,’ Cheryl said reaching into her bag and getting the sunglasses back out and passing them over to Toni, who put them on and adjusted them on her face.

The rest of the group was ready behind them, Jughead and Sweet Pea started escorting the group out in pairs to the cars that were waiting outside for them.

‘I’m sorry that I’ve dragged you into this,’ Cheryl said, ‘I hate that it’s so hard to even just go out for a simple meal. Not that I don’t like the attention, because I do but I just wanted tonight to be easy,’ she sighed.

Toni reached up and touched her arm, ‘Hey don’t stress, this isn’t your fault you can’t control it. I’ve had a great night, and I’m not going to let some idiots with cameras ruin it for me, okay?’ She said looking up to Cheryl and sending her a big smile.

Cheryl just smiled at her, then gave her hand a quick squeeze.

‘Red and Tiny, you ready?’ Sweet Pea asked looking over towards the pair, and their joined hands raising his eyebrow.

Cheryl let go of her hand, ‘Let’s go.’

Jughead met them as soon as they left the restaurant, again the paparazzi asked them questions as they left. Mostly they asked Cheryl about what she was doing next, they did ask who Toni was but as soon as she knew it, it was over and they was sliding into the back of the car.

‘I wish I could say that was even a slightly bad experience, but that’s one of the better experiences you will have,’ Cheryl said accepting the sunglasses back. And Toni thought about how the other girl was talking as if it was going to become a regular occurrence.

As soon as they was buckled in, they put put out their hands to meet in the middle seat, Toni didn’t understand what was going on between them, but it just felt easy and she couldn’t find it in herself to try and stop it. When pulled up outside of what she assumed was Cheryl’s apartment block, since Jughead was waiting outside for them. He opened Cheryl’s door before walking to the other side and letting her out, it didn’t take long for their hands to once again be linked.

As they walked into the lobby they could see that Betty was waiting for them, she looked down to their joined hands, with a slight roll of her eyes.

‘Do you have to do that in public Cheryl?’

‘Do what dear cousin?’ Cheryl challenged.

‘Hold hands,’ Betty responded, ‘not that there is any issues with two girls holding hands, but you met 24 hours ago and I just don’t want a big media storm blowing up in your face come morning!’

Cheryl looked around, then back at Betty, ‘I cannot see anyone around Betty, I’m sure it will be okay. We are going to watch a film, you two,’ she said nodding towards Jughead, ‘can have the rest of the night off.’

Betty let out a sound of exasperation, ‘fine, okay but whatever mess this makes,’ she said waving her fingers between Cheryl and Toni, ‘you can clear up.’

And with that the blonde had grabbed Jughead and they left back out of the lobby, ‘sorry about my dear cousin Betty, she can be a bit overprotective at times,’ Cheryl stated as they got into the elevator, Cheryl putting her key in and pressing the penthouse button.

‘It’s nice that she looks out for you, not that I enjoy being doubted every five minutes, but at least she has your back right?’

Cheryl looked thoughtful for a moment, ‘Yes, I suppose so if you look at it from that perspective.’

Once the lift reached the destination, Cheryl’s phone rung, and she quickly answered it.

‘We should be fine for now Sweet Pea, you can go to your apartment, I've given everyone else the night off, just if you don’t drink I may need you to drive Toni back later this evening.’

‘No,’ Toni interjected, ‘you can drink, I’m good to get an Uber. Seriously, enjoy your evening Sweet Pea.’

‘Thanks Tiny,’ she head the voice reply, ‘is that okay boss lady?’ he asked directed towards Cheryl who looked over to Toni.

‘Yes. I shouldn’t be going back out,’ Toni heard him reply.

Whilst Cheryl was finishing her call, Toni unlinked their hands and begun to have a look around the penthouse. It was unbelievable, it was all very modern and furnished perfectly like it had just come from a magazine.

‘Make yourself at home,’ Cheryl said breaking her out of her spell.

Toni took off her jacket and hung it over the back of the chair, and then walked over to the sofa and sat down. Cheryl walked over with another bottle of wine and a couple of glasses, they spent the next fifteen minutes arguing about what to watch before deciding to put on the first Twilight film, Toni’s argument of it being funny, cheesy and a classic all in one winning.

They start watching the film, laughing about the wigs, and how they forgot that Anna Kendrick was in Twilight. And Toni forgets that it’s hard to watch a film when she’s seen so many memes and parodies that she forgets what's actually the film, and what's something is she’s seen on youtube.

By the time it gets to the Baseball scene they’ve finished half the bottle of wine, and they’re not paying much attention to the movie, to the point they are basically just facing each other and the movie is background noise.

‘My friends really liked you,’ Cheryl says shyly not quite meeting her eyes, ‘I knew they would.’

‘They was pretty cool,’ Toni says with a smirk playing on her face, ‘but I still prefer you.’

‘What would you say about me then Toni Topaz?’

‘I would say you are sensational,’ Toni laughs, ‘you make me feel like I’m dreaming.’

Cheryl leans in, and Toni swears that their lips are about to meet when the other girl speaks, ‘I know it’s only been two days, but it’s driving me crazy how comfortable I feel with you. And I’ve wanted to do this since I’ve met you,’ she finishes as their lips meet in a soft kiss.

When Toni opens her eyes and they meet Cheryl’s, she does the only thing which comes to her mind and kisses her again, this time harder.

Cheryl begins to push her back onto the sofa, her hands moving down Toni’s sides onto her hips, their lips still connected.

Toni runs her hands down the other girls back, letting them lightly trace up and down, her hands then moving up to tangle in luscious red locks. The kiss growing more heated, and even though she knows she will kick herself for it later, Toni breaks the kiss.

‘Cheryl,’ she breathes, ‘we can’t.’

Cheryl sits up a bit and moves off of where she’s near straddling Toni, ‘I’m sorry, I got carried away.’

‘We both did,’ she says with a soft smile, takings Cheryl’s hands and entwining them.

‘I just,’ she starts to say, ‘this is crazy,’ Cheryl starts to say before running a hand through her hair, ‘I feel like a psycho for the amount that I like you.’

‘You’re not crazy Cheryl, I feel it too.’

‘You do?’

Toni looks into Cheryl’s eyes, ‘Yeah, it’s just so easy be like this with you.’

Cheryl leans in and kisses her again, and they spend the rest of the evening chatting, exchanging the occasional stray kiss before Toni decides that it’s getting late and she would be best to go.

‘You could stay here,’ Cheryl suggests.

‘And do the walk of shame to your entourage in the morning? No thank you,’ Toni laughs, ‘plus I like to keep a girl on her toes,’ she finishes with a wink

She orders and Uber, and gets her jacket and shoes on whilst she’s waiting. When her phone alerts her that her driver is there, Cheryl walks her over towards the door and Toni puls her in close and reaches up, not that it takes a lot as Cheryl isn’t wearing heels.

‘Thank you for tonight,’ she says pressing a quick kiss to her lips, ‘I really enjoyed myself. I’ll see you soon.’

Cheryl pulls her back in for a longer kiss, ‘text me when you get in?’ she asks.

‘Of course,’ Toni says leaving the apartment. She makes her way through the lobby, waving to the doorman on her way out, she finds her Uber outside and gets in.

They are driving back to her apartment, with Duran Duran playing in the background on the radio.

‘Good night kid?’ her driver asks.

‘The best,’ she sighs her lips still slightly tingling.

Once they get to her block, she thanks the driver and makes her way into her apartment. She pulls out her phone when she gets inside and types out her message to Cheryl.

_Thank you again for this evening, it was so amazing. Particularly the kisses, hope I get to see you soon xxx_

It doesn’t take too long for reply to come through.

 _I hope there is more of those to come, hopefully it won’t be too long TT. Goodnight xx_  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is anything you would like to see please comment, or any constructive feedback let me know :) 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's just a filler as I've been mapping out the rest if the story...let me know if you have any other ideas

Toni woke up at just gone 1pm on Friday, it was pretty normal for her as she had to work from 4pm till 4am at the bar. It was always a long day, but it was busy and the tips were always good. Laying in bed, she started looking through her instagram, she had gained hundreds of followers following on from dinner last night on both her main and photography account.

Josie had tagged her photography account in her story, with a selfie of Toni and the Pussycats from last night with the caption, ‘Introducing Toni’ and there was another group picture with her in on both Veronica and Cheryl’s accounts where she wasn’t tagged.

She then went onto her work whatsapp, because let's face it who doesn’t mute most group chats? Where Jack had offered to cover her Tuesday shift, followed with alot of comments of people asking her how she had met Josie and Veronica and why she was at dinner with them.

She typed a quick reply of, ‘Thanks Jack, I owe you! And the pussycats are feeling me out as a new photographer of their album!’ she didn’t want to include Cheryl’s name in there, but she knew that she was probably in for a grilling when she got to work. She then saw that she had quite a few messages in various chats all asking the similar questions, she gave them all the same sort of reply.

It’s insane, Toni thought to herself how everything had changed in the past two days. She had kissed a model, met some of the most famous people under 25 in the world and she had picked up two high profile gigs. She was a bit disappointed to not have woken up to a message from Cheryl, but she guessed the other girl was busy, she seemed to have quite a lot going on most of the time. Instead of waiting for the other girl to contact her, she pulled out her phone and typed a quick message.

_ Good morning beautiful, hope your morning is going well xxx _

She got out of bed and started getting ready, she needed to make sure that she ate properly before work, because once she started she didn’t normally get much of a chance to eat anything else.

It wasn’t too long before Cheryl had replied.

_ Good afternoon, I was going to message you, but then Betty interrupted me with the spanish inquisition. I think she got Jughead to do some investigation work, as she seemed much less on edge about our hand holding last night xxx _

_ Well that’s not stalkerish at all, and here I thought that I was the one you were trying to decide if I was a stalker. But I don’t have anything to hide, moved around alot as a child between foster homes, went to my final one in Missisippi until I was 18 xxx _

_ Sometimes I wish this was just between us, and it didn’t somehow involve all these other people :( xx _

_ I have to say that I’ve had a fair share of stalking this morning of your entourage, I particularly like the post Sweet Pea had of you dressed as elf on the shelf from last Christmas ;) xxx _

_ Well I think you would make a better elf, but I pulled it off rather well, as with any costume, I’m sure I could get the costume back out at Christmas xxx _

_ I will hold you to that ;) got much on today? Xxx _

Toni got into the bathroom and had a shower, once she had got changed she left her ensuite and headed into the shared kitchen and opened Cheryl’s reply.

_ I had meeting with Dior to become a face of the brand, and just a couple of interviews scheduled for this afternoon. Nothing too major, have you got work this evening? Xxx _

_ Wish I had a meeting with Dior, but however I will just be meeting with my boozy regulars at Chuck’s xx _

She started boiling some water and whilst her pasta cooked she continued her conversation with Cheryl once the other girl had replied.

_ What time will you be working till? _

_ Normally 4am on Friday and Saturday’s xx _

_ I was hoping I would get to see you, but I don’t think i can stay up that late, I need my beauty rest as I’ve got to meet a few designers tomorrow xx _

_ You could come visit me, put that hot beanie on? ;) _

_ I think that would be a terrible idea Toni, I’m hardly the most inconspicuous person and it didn’t take long for you to recognize me. It was ok when it was quite, but if it’s busy then I fear I would only be a burden xx _

_ Well I’m free on Sunday, I could take you on a date if you’ve got space in your schedule? Xxx _

_ If there isn’t space, then I will make it for you. Where are you going to take me? Xx _

Toni had no idea where she was going to take her, because where do you take someone like Cheryl Blossom? And she did have a bit of money saved, but they wasn’t at a the stage of whatever was going on between them to be seen having a romantic meal at a restaurant.

_ Well I want it to be a surprise, so you’ll have to send me Betty’s number please xx _

_ Why are you planning to try and sweep my dear cousin off her feet? _

_ No, I’m planning to sweep you off your feet but I want to get the Betty stamp of approval xxx _

It didn’t take long for Cheryl to send her Betty’s number, which she saved for later once she had started to formulate a plan for the date. They continued their conversation going whilst Toni continued getting ready, after cleaning up after her meal, occasionally the other girl would be slow in replying as she went into a interview.

By the time Toni got to work, the bar was quite empty which meant that as soon as she got in she was quickly approached by Kayla.

‘Toni Topaz, you sly fox, acting all casual when you’re going for dinner with A listers!’

Toni rolled her eyes, ‘It’s just for work,’ she lied.

‘Well remember me will you when you’re a big time photographer? You can give me and Michael a discount on our wedding photos!’ she winked.

Once Toni starts work, it starts to fly past. She serves a lot of the same old faces, and some new ones. And by the time she gets to have a quick fifteen minute break, it’s nearly 10pm and she has a few missed messages from Cheryl.

_ I’ve cleared my schedule for Sunday, and you need to let me know if any of my wardrobe is unsuitable xxx _

_ I miss your voice, and do you have snapchat? So I can get some beautiful snaps of your face? Xxx _

_ The past two days have spoiled me xxx _

_ Sweet Pea and Fang’s keep referring to you as tiny, do you want me to get them to stop? Xxx _

She laughs going through the messages, and types out a reply

_ Tiny is a cute nickname, I know I’m short, but if they cross a line just let them know I can pack a mean punch ;) I used to be in a gang, maybe I will get another bike one day and get my leathers back out, show them how tough I am. It’s cute that you cleared your schedule, buy I haven’t quite figured out the exact details of Sunday so I will keep you in the loop if there is any outfits that aren’t suitable you can always send me pics and I can tell you yes or no? TTpoazz btw xxx _

She quickly eats the apple which she had packed in her bag, she’s nearly finished her break before Cheryl replies.

_ Hope work hasn’t been too bad, I’m nearly ready to turn in for the night and if I put on that elf outfit then you’ll be wearing leathers xxx _

_ Night, speak to you tomorrow and I’m holding you to that...i’ll go as the shelf xx _

Toni goes back to work, and she doesn’t get the chance to get another break so when she goes back to her phone at the end of her shift, Cheryl has added her on snapchat, she accepts the request and see that she’s already got a picture that’s been sent to her. It’s a picture of Cheryl laying in her bed, face bear of makeup sending her a wink.

She sends a quick selfie back, knowing she isn’t going to get a reply. And orders a cab to come and pick her up since tips had been good for the night.

Come the next afternoon when she wakes up, her and Cheryl continue snapping pictures to each other. The other girl digging Toni for details on their date, which Toni was planning in between messages, she had messaged Betty a rough plan who had approved it. The only stipulation was that they would need to have Cheryl's security trio lurking around.

She’s nearly finished hammering out the final details, and when she tells Cheryl that the other girl quickly sends her a facetime request which she quickly swipes to accept.

‘Hey,’ she says looking at the other girl.

‘I just wanted to hear your voice,’ Cheryl says. 

‘You're cute, did you know that?’

‘Cute isn't really a word that's usually used to describe me,’ the model says letting out a small laugh.

‘Well you are, but if you're calling for details. You won't get any, and if Betty spoils then I will hunt her down.’

Cheryl was pouting on the screen, ‘Fine I'll stay out of it, but you owe me.’

‘I'm ready to make it up to you at any point want,’ she finishes with a wink.

‘I wish you didn't have work, is it selfish that I just want to steal you away from the world for a bit?’

‘I would love for you to steal me away,’ Toni sighed, ‘because work is hardly the number one place I want to be going when I could be spending time with you.’

‘Call in sick, and I'll come and nurse you back to health?’

‘I need the money, plus it's Saturday so it's going to be busy. Think my boss would kill me.’

‘We have tomorrow so it isn't all bad, I'm just being selfish. I have a good idea what I've got planned for our next date afterwards,’ Cheryl says.

‘I hope you will still want a second one after tomorrow,’ Toni laughs.

‘I don’t think there’s anywhere you could take me and I wouldn’t want to go on a second,’ Cheryl says looking down, and then she looks back up and they made eye contact as they both find themselves smiling at eachother, ‘It almost makes me angry how much I enjoy just being with you, even now through a screen.’

‘Well it makes me super happy to see you, even if it is through a screen.’

They continue to talk for a while, before Toni looked at the clock and realised that she was on the borderline of running late for work. So she rushes to get to work, and when she gets there the bar is already busy.

The first part of her shift passes much like any other Saturday, the only difference is when she gets hit on where she would normally flirt back for the extra tips because when the first tipsy guy tries it she gets a weird feeling in the pit in her belly and can’t find it in herself to flirt back.

When she goes on her break she wants to call Cheryl, but she knows the other girl is out at and event, so she just sends her a selfie on snapchat. She spends the rest of her break just swiping through social media, before it’s back to business.

Toni goes back to work, and it stays the same of frantically trying to serve everyone and to just try and pass the rush. When it does start to slow down, mostly regulars left and a couple of groups, she gets ready to start cleaning up as the sooner everything is ready the quicker it will be to close down.

‘Hey Topaz.’

She stands up and walks over to the brunette girl at the end of the bar, ‘Hey Steph, haven’t seen you around for a while?’

‘Yeah, I went home for a bit. But Ohio doesn’t quite hold up to New York, so I came back.’

‘How long have you been back?’

‘A couple of days,’ Steph begins to lean a little bit over the bar, ‘thought I would come and say hi, and see if you wanted to y’know get off when you get off?’

Toni laughs and shakes her head, ‘I can’t.’

‘If it’s shark week, you know I don’t care about that,’ Steph says waving her hand in the air.

‘No it’s not that Steph, I know we’ve had some good times in the past,’ Toni runs her fingers through her hair, ‘I’m dating someone.’

‘Someone has chained down Toni Topaz? I thought you didn’t do the whole dating thing?’

And it was true, she didn’t really do the dating thing, or well she at least hadn’t tried for a long time, but it had been different with Cheryl she just felt like she was getting swept up in the other girl.

‘Well we’re only going on the first one tomorrow,’ Toni says.

‘So you’ve still got say a few hours before you’re signed into it, we could go back to mine, have a bit of fun and then you get some sleep, boom your date and you would have done nothing wrong, isn't like you are officially officially market.

‘Steph, I did really enjoy sleeping with you, but this girl drives me crazy. We only met a few days ago, and I think it's heading to the girlfriend level,’ it makes Toni feel a bit lighter to get it off her chest.

‘Whipped already, better get the u-haul on standby. This girl better be hot or like a goddess in the bedroom. You got a pic?’

‘No,’ Toni says knowing she can’t show Steph a picture of Cheryl.

‘Pfft Topaz, if you didn’t want to sleep with me, you could have just said so, no need to drag it out pretending you found some girl, because if you can’t show me a picture then she’s not real.’

Toni just rolls her eyes, Steph blows her a kiss and a guy calls at her.

When she's in the taxi on the way home, she checks her messages. She's got one from Steph which is just a picture of a catfish, Betty had messaged her to say that she had finished setting up her side if the plan for the date.

When she loads up Snapchat she's got unopened snaps from Cheryl, the first picture was one of the model at a party and a flute of champagne in hand, the second was of Veronica on stage speaking to the room full of people and the last one was Cheryl back in bed.

She sends a quick snap back, and then when she gets home she quickly gets ready and goes to straight to sleep, knowing that she's going to need some rest before the date tomorrow. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heres the date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had serve writers block on this chapter, let me know what you want to see next! Or if you have any feedback, just comment :)
> 
> Enjoy!

It's the third time she's checked herself out I the mirror, she's going quite casual with a plaid shirt and ripped jeans. Toni knows she looks hot, but she would be lying if she didn't have nerves bubbling away in her stomach.

It isn't every day you get to take Cheryl Blossom out on a date.

She had planned for them to go out of town, she had allowed Betty into talking her into allowing Fangs to drive, Jughead was also going coming along, and Toni wouldn't be surprised if Sweet Pea made an appearance at some point. She wasn’t exactly sure how she felt about having escorts on the date, but that's the compromise you make when you take someone like Cheryl out. 

As Betty had told her a few days before that Cheryl's safety came first and they couldn't take any chances, not that the other girl had any issues with Toni, she had told her that she had never seen Cheryl act like this over anyone, and that it was making her working life a bit easier.

She hoped going a bit out of town would make it easier for them to not be followed by the paparazzi, she had planned on going for a walk around the South Mountain Reservation. She wanted to do something where they could talk, and then after that she planned on going to a small restaurant a friend of a friend owned back in the city. Which would hopefully give them more privacy since she was able to pull some strings, for the small price of doing some wedding photos, and a family shoot free of charge.

Her phone buzzed, and it was Cheryl altering her that they was on their way, so she grabbed her small backpack up which had some drinks, snack and blanket so if they wanted to sit down and take a break they could, plus another bag which contained some clothes for her to change into later.

She made her way outside, and when the familiar red car pulled up, she puts her bigger bag in the trunk, before sliding into the backseat, putting her other bag in the footwell.

‘Hi,’ she said, leaning over to give Cheryl a kiss on the cheek before putting on her seatbelt. 

‘Hey,’ Cheryl said taking Toni’s hand and holding it to rest in the middle seat. ‘I have to say I was surprised when you told me this morning we was going for a walk. Pleasantly surprised that is.’ 

‘I thought it would be nice to get away from the hussle and bussle of the city,’ Toni said, running her thumb over the back of the other girls hand and then obtaining their fingers.

She looked over to the other girl, who was wearing a pair of jeans, boots, she also had her hair in a ponytail and didn’t have her signature red lip on, ‘you look beautiful by the way.’

Cheryl let's out a small smile , ‘It will be nice, when I was younger me and my brother used to go for walks by Sweetwater river,’ Cheryl says with a quick glance out the window, ‘I will have to take you there one day.’ 

‘That would be nice,’ Toni says, ‘what have you got coming up this week? ‘ she asks changing the subject not wanting to remind Cheryl too much of Jason.

‘Tomorrow I have a dinner meeting in the evening with some executives, it will be pretty boring. However it’s mandertory and at least I will have Archie and Reggie with me. Then Tuesday we have the shoot, after that I would like to take you on a date.’ 

‘Planning the next date already?’ 

‘I told you I was thinking of ideas the other day, it helps to be prepared.’ 

‘Of course I would like to go on another date with you,’ Toni says. 

‘I’m hoping that next time, we won’t need to be escorted,’ Cheryl says nodding to where Jughead and Fangs sit in the front quietly talking to each other. 

‘Safety is important, I don’t carry around a switchblade anymore,’ Toni says. 

‘But you used to?’ Cheryl says with her eyebrow raised. 

‘Gang life, I nearly got stabbed once, but they just ended up slicing my arm.’

‘That isn’t something to be proud of,’ she says with a frown. 

‘I’m not proud of it, but I can’t change it. When you grow up how I grew up you have to learn to survive,’ Toni says with a shrug, ‘and being in a gang kept me safe. It was only dangerous about five percent of the time, and that was just when the meatheads wanted to go to war.’

‘Well I’m glad you are safe now.’

They continue talking on the way there, Cheryl talking about her new line of clothing she has coming out, and about a party Veronica had coming up in a couple of weeks. They also chat to Fangs and Jughead, and she learns Jughead used to live in a trailer park in Detroit with his Dad. And that Fang’s was adopted when he was 4 years old, and that his family live in Columbus. 

When they park up there’s about ten cars in the car park, Toni had looked it up and instead of going to the main car park, they go to one of the less known ones. Toni had downloaded a local GPS map because the last thing she wanted was to get them lost in the woods.

They get out of the car, and begin to walk on one of the trails. Toni notices that Jughead and Fang’s follow behind them, but leaving enough distance for them to have the privacy of not being overheard.

They follow the walkways, with their hands entwined, Cheryl telling her about the different types of trees that they see. 

‘I didn’t take you for the nature nerd,’ Toni says. 

‘Well there’s a lot you don’t know about me,’ Cheryl says, ‘I’m really glad we came here, I feel like this is exactly what I needed.’ 

‘Me too, sometimes the city gets a bit much,’ Toni says, ‘me and Kayla, drive here occasionally and go for walk, her fiance comes too.’

‘I haven’t actually been here, it’s surprising that such beauty is less than a hour from Manhattan. I actually own a lodge down in the Smoky Mountains, I go there a couple of times a year.’ 

‘Wow, that must be beautiful.’ 

‘Very much so,’ Cheryl says swinging their hands, and twisting till she's facing Toni, I’ will take you, if you let me know when you can be available.’

‘For a lodge getaway? Anytime you want, that's worth pulling a sickie.’

They continue talking, Toni tells Cheryl more about working at Chucks, about how she really wants to visit Europe one day, Amsterdam at the top of her list. 

When they get to a lake, Toni suggests that they take a break. So they get the blanket out, and lay it down on the grass verge, as soon as it is flat on the floor Cheryl lays down.

‘I’m glad it isn’t over sunny today, otherwise I think I would be burnt to a crisp by now. However, Betty did get me to put sunscreen on before leaving.’ 

Toni lays down beside Cheryl, ‘I think this would be alot more romantic if the stars were out,’then she glances at Jughead and Fangs who are sitting on a bench, ‘Do you think the boys are bored?’ 

‘I wouldn’t be too fussed about them, they have their phones,’ Cheryl says dismissively. 

‘Mmm,’ Toni says rolling over so she’s on her side facing the other girl, who moves so they are face to face. 

Cheryl stays silent, just looking at her, with her gaze going from her eyes down to her lips, ‘You know I really want to kiss you.’ 

Toni smirks, ‘No one is stopping you.’

Cheryl doesn’t reply, instead she closes the distance between them and their lips meet. Toni moves her arm that she’s not laying on to wrap around the other girl. 

When Cheryl pulls away she says, ‘I’m not giving them a free show though.’’ 

Toni laughs, ‘I doubt they are even watching us.’

‘Probably not, Jughead is probably messaging Betty and I’m sure Fang’s is setting up his bed warmer for tonight.’ 

‘Does he do that alot?’

‘Yes, he isn’t one for commitment, he doesn’t want to be in a relationship until he turns 30. He’s very happy to keep things casual.’

‘How long have Jughead and Betty been together?’

‘Pretty much as soon as he started working with me 18 months ago, I did have a strict no relationship policy but, I wasn’t going to deny my poor old cousin.’ 

‘How long has she been your assistant?’

‘As soon as I had enough money to employ her I did, she’s very organised. Plus, although I trust Kevin to manage in my best interests at heart, I trust Betty does, she has always been very loyal to me. I do hate the assistant title however, because she’s so much more than that.’ 

They lay there talking, and then Cheryl pulls her phone out and takes some photos of Toni, before they pose for a few shots together. Her favourite one is Cheryl leaning in to give her a kiss on her cheek, a grin plastered all over her face.

When they lay back down, Toni leans in over Cheryl and kisses her again, ‘Sorry I couldn’t help myself.’

‘You don’t need to,’ Cheryl answers, pulling Toni back in until she's basically laying on the girl beneath her.

However, the moment is broken when they hear a cough. 

‘Not that I don’t enjoy watching two hot girls making out,’ Fang’s tells them, ‘but we have company,’ he says nodding over to where a few groups had started gathering on the grass, ‘plus it’s nearly four and we need to get to the restaurant.’

‘Okay,’ Cheryl says with a sigh before turning her attention back to Toni, ‘you didn’t tell me we was going to dinner, I’m not dressed for dinner.’

‘We aren’t going anywhere fancy,’ she shrugs in reply, ‘plus we are stopping back in the city, so we can swing by yours and you can get changed. I’ve got a change of clothes in my other bag.’

They get up off the blanket, and begin the walk back towards the car. They nearly make it to the car, but not before they get approached by a group of four teenagers. 

‘Are you Cheryl Blossom?’ One of the girls says wide eyed, as one of the other girls squeals. 

Toni swears she can almost hear the way Cheryl tenses just for a second before she plasters a massive smile on her face. 

‘The one and only!’

Toni notices that they all have their phones out, and that Jughead and Fangs have caught up to them, and are awaiting a signal from Cheryl. 

‘Can we get a photo?’ one of the girl asks. 

‘Of course,’ Cheryl says as one by one they all take a picture with her, as they all try and keep calm. 

Toni stands just watching, then one of the girls turns to her, ‘Could you take a group one please?’ she says, already holding out her phone to her. 

‘Yeah sure,’ Toni says, she doesn’t mind and she takes a few photos. 

They all start asking Cheryl questions, and after a couple of minutes Jughead comes over and breaks it up. 

‘Sorry ladies,’ he says guiding Cheryl away, ‘Miss Blossom needs to leave now.’ 

When they get back to the car, Cheryl is quite and Toni can tell that she’s deep in thought. 

‘Penny for your thoughts?’ she asks, taking the other girls hand.

Cheryl blinks at her, ‘I’m sorry about those girls back there.’ 

‘What have I told you about apologising unnecessarily? They didn’t do any harm.’

‘I know but, we couldn’t even come here without something getting in the way. If it’s not being escorted, then it’s people ruining the moment.’ 

‘My day isn’t ruined,’ she says shooting her a smile, ‘I’ve had a great day.’

Cheryl smiles, and then leans over to press her lips to Toni’s, ‘me too.’

When they get back to the city, they stop by at Cheryl’s apartment, both of them getting changed before heading back to the car. 

When they arrive at the restaurant, Toni asks Cheryl to wait in the car, whilst she makes sure everything is in place inside. She goes in and talks to Katie who lets her know that upstairs is ready for her. 

She comes back outside, getting back into thr car as they park up, then the three of them walk in. They get led upstairs and sit down in one of the booths, the rest of the tables and booths empty on the entire floor.

‘I’ll just go sit over there,’ Fang’s says pointing over to the furthest table.

‘I’ve already ordered, the order is Betty approved though,’ Toni says as they sit down, and her friend Katie comes over.

‘I thought that you might find it better if I was your waitress tonight T,’ she says, ‘so what can I get you ladies to drink?’ she asks.

‘I’ll just have some water please,’ Chery answers.

‘Me too,’ she says.

‘No problem, I’ll put your orders into the kitchen now T.’

Their drinks come, and why they wait for the food to come they hold hands on the table, since they only had Fangs in the room. When the food comes, they eat and chat, Toni trying to make Cheryl laugh as many times as she can. 

Once they finish dinner they get back into the car, and drive back to Toni’s.

When they arrive, ‘Fang’s could you leave us for five minutes?’ 

‘It’s cold out!,’ he protests. 

‘Fang’s, please.’

‘Fine, but don’t go defiling the backseat,’ he says, getting out of the car. 

‘You didn’t need to do that,’ Toni says, as Cheryl takes off her seat belt. 

‘Yes I did,’ she says sliding over towards Toni, ‘because I didn’t want to do this with him in the car.

She threads her hands into Toni’s hair and pulls her closer, kissing her deeply, getting as close to her as she can. 

When they break away, Cheryl stays almost half on top of her, ‘thank you for today, it’s been perfect.’’

‘You deserve it,’ Toni replies, running her hand down Cheryl’s back as they just stare at each other. 

Cheryl leans in and kisses her again, and they sit there trading lazy kisses for a few minutes, before she pulls away, ‘I can’t wait to see where this goes between us, everytime I think of you it gives me butterflies..’

‘Me too,’ Toni says with a grin.

‘I’m already excited about Tuesday,’ Cheryl says. 

‘Same, hopefully it would go well, but I’m sure it won’t be hard when I’ve got such beauty to work with,’ Toni says earning herself another kiss before Cheryl removes herself from her lap. 

‘I best let Fang’s in, I’ll see you on Tuesday,’ Cheryl says, giving her one last kiss. 

‘Goodnight,’ Toni says getting out of the car, she grabs her bag quickly from the trunk. 

‘You done Tiny?’ Fangs asks. 

‘Yeah,’ she says, ‘have a good evening.’

‘Yeah you too, I like you,’ he says, ‘I hope she keeps you around.’

‘Same,’ Toni says, she moving towards the entrance of her building, but not before turning around and blowing a kiss to Cheryl who is watching her from the window.    
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while, hope everyone is enjoying the holidays.
> 
> Found this chapter quite hard to write, it's quite short but it lays down for what I want to do next! Should hopefully get the next one out before the end of the year.

Toni woke up on Tuesday, and the day was here. She was going to do her first major professional job and go on another date with Cheryl. 

The whole situation just felt super surreal and she wasn't sure if it was all going a bit fast. They had known each other for less than a week, but it was crazy how Cheryl gave her butterflies.

At half nine, Cheryl sends her a message and she walks out and get in the back of the familiar car.

‘Hey,’ she says leaning over to press a quick kiss to Cheryl's lips.

‘Okay, enough of that,’ Betty says from the front seat.

Cheryl let's out a small sound before pulling Toni in for a second, longer kiss, ‘okay, now I'll stop.’

Toni laughs and Betty just sends them both a small glare, ‘you need to be professional in the studio, ‘this is Toni's first shoot after all.’

‘Yes captain.’

Once they get to the studio Toni is dragged away by Shay one of the editors of the magazine, who is directing the shoot. She goes through the concept and wardrobes. She realises that the most she will have to is essentially take the photos.

The shoot goes well, the theme is set in a dystopia. The magazine has an exclusive of announcing the cast of the movie, Toni spends most of her time with Veronica. Cheryl being kept busy by make up artists and Betty. 

Veronica sits with her in the green room whilst they wait for Cheryl, Archie and Reggie to finish up their interviews.

‘So Miss Topaz, how is that going?’ she asks looking between her and Cheryl.

‘Well I think, we haven't spent too much time together.’

‘I can imagine, Cheryl lives quite the busy lifestyle.’

‘Yeah, but she's worth it.’

Veronica just looks at her for a moment, ‘I have to say that I haven't seen her this happy in a while.’

‘We're going to go down to the Smoky Mountains at some point too, and she makes me happy.’

‘That's good, but just as a warning. My family know people who could make you disappear so don't you hurt her,’ she says with a smirk.

‘Not planning on it.’

They continue talking, and Toni learns that Veronica is a lot smarter than the socialite imagine her puts on her social media. That she has been working her brand out since she was sixteen, and that she owns three restaurants in Manhattan.

When they finally leave the magazine and they are back in the car, Cheryl leans over to her.

‘Let me take you out,’ Cheryl whispers in her ear.

‘Where to?’

‘For a few drinks, maybe a dance?’

‘What if we get seen?’

‘I don't care, I don't want to start this whole relationship by hiding it under a rock. I can just post something to my Instagram and get it over with, sure Betty and Kevin will probably have a fit, however I will just give them gift baskets.’

‘We could check with them?’

‘They aren't apart of this.’

‘It could damage your career, I know how hard you've worked.’

‘I've known you for a week TT, and I just feel like this is exactly what I need, it's what I crave and I want to show you off. I want to be your girlfriend.’

‘Girlfriend?’

‘That is where we are heading right?’

‘I guess so?’ Toni says, her voice sounding less sure than she feels.

‘You guess so?’ Cheryl says cocking and eyebrow.

‘Oh Cheryl I didn't mean it like that, I know this has been going really well, but every morning I wake up wondering if it's all just a dream ‘

‘I am much the same, I just get worried that everything I do will push you away. I'm busy and it's hard being with someone like me.’

‘Cheryl, being with you hasn't been hard. I'm not going to pretend to know what it's like to walk in your shoes, but I want to try and make this work. So Cheryl Blossom, will you be my girlfriend? And whatever comes next we will get through it together.’

Cheryl smiles and leans over to give Toni a kiss, they only get interrupted when Betty and Jughead get into the front of the car.

‘Well done on the shoot Toni, the pictures I was looked great.’

‘It's easy when you have a model who doesn't take a bad shot,’ Toni says to Cheryl, who just leans over and gives her another kiss.

‘What are you ladies up to tonight?’ Jughead asks as they start moving.

‘Toni and I are going to go out for drinks, if you two would like to join.’

‘Cheryl do you think that's a good idea?’

‘You sound like my mother when you say things like that dear cousin, I'm an adult.’

Betty and Cheryl spend the rest of the ride back bickering back and forth about going out, before Toni breaks it up.

‘Hey Cher, why don't we just stay in for a movie?’

‘I'm happy to do whatever you wish to do TT,’ Cheryl smiles at her.

Once they get back to Cheryl's apartment, Cheryl orders them food from her favourite restaurants and settles Toni in front of the TV.

Toni picks A Star Is Born, she had wanted to see it at the cinema but didn't want to waste the money on going to see it.

They sit on the sofa and eat by the time the film is finishing, she's got her head on Cheryl's chest and she's struggling to keep her eyes open.

When she wakes up, Cheryl is watching a show about dark tourism.

‘How long was I out?’ she asks.

‘Not too long, but long enough for me to get some cute photos of you sleeping. At least I know you snore.’

‘I don't,’ Toni says with a frown.

‘Yes you do, not super loudly but just cute little ones.’

‘Snoring isn't cute.’

‘It is when you do it,’ Cheryl bites her lip, ‘so before we got interrupted earlier you asked me if you to be your girlfriend. Did you mean it?’

‘I took the kiss as a yes, I did mean it. I have to say this has all happened super quickly, should I start ring shopping?’

Cheryl laughs and places a kiss on the top of her head, ‘I don't think I'm quite ready for that, however will you stay over tonight?’

‘I don't have my overnight bag?’

‘Toni, I'm a multi-millionaire, I can get whatever you need brought here.’

‘Maybe just a toothbrush, and some underwear. But I'll only stay here in one condition,’ Toni says maneuvering herself to be almost on top of Cheryl, ‘I get to be the big spoon.’

Cheryl just laughs and kisses her, ‘How about we move this to the bedroom?’

Toni gets off of Cheryl and when she's stood up she quickly pulls her shirt off, ‘You don't need to ask me twice.’   
  
  



End file.
